Handcuffed
by desichan17
Summary: asori is a young cop on a new ission..but everyone who has taken this mission before had died, and his only lead is a seductive blonde who has the hots for him. teh young boy gets mixed up in a world of crime, murders and love. yaoi


"hey deidara

Handcuffed

The police station. It was of course, downtown. It was on the border of the bad side of town. Inside, officers were on a coffee break. There were three cops in the break room.

One was a tall man. He's skin was tinted blue, and messy blue hair, he hid under his hat. He kinda looked like a shark. Kisame. He was very high up. He had been a cop for quite a long time now.

Another was a teen. He had long raven black hair, that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and onyx eyes. He had an emotionless expression on his face. He always looked like that. Itachi uchiha. His father had been one of the best. He lived up to the family name. he's 18, and has only been a cop for about a year, and he already was as good as kisame. He never really talked to anyone, but the people he was with now.

The last one was a younger teen. He was only 16. he had messy crimson hair that slightly fell in his eyes, and ruby eyes. Sasori. He was a rookie. Kisame had taken a likking to the kid, so decied to show him the ropes. Itachi was his partner.

"so, sasori, are you exicted about going out on patrol later?" the young boy smiled at the tall man. "yea! I cant wait!...is it hard?" "nah, but if something does happen, ill be there so don't worry" assured itachi. "I still can't believe im working here, and with the famous uchiha!" "relax kid, itachi's like everyone else, but sometimes he can be a really bastered" kisame laughed as itachi glared at him. "zip it fish" "see what I mean?" sasori smiled and nodded his head. He felt so comfortable here…..it was nice……

"well, well look who it is!" sasori and itachi were on their route and were approaching a man with a long black coat, and bad 5 aclock shadow. "….zip…." sasori learned early that almost everyone they ran into ike this man had nicknames that they preferred. Itachi sighed at the man. "zip, time to be like you name and get out of here. Ive warned you. your not aloud this close to a school." The man shrugged and walked off. Itachi saw sasori's confusement. "dealer. He's not aloud to be that close to a school." Sasori looked, and saw a jr. high up the road. "that's smart uchiha sir" "please, just itachi" sasori smiled, and asked where to. Before itachi could reply, his hand radio went off.

_Officer itachi, we have a problem! Please tell me your still near the school!_

"Ya…why?"

_Shooting! Some guy just ran in and started to shot like crazy! We think he's been using drugs! Its only me and hatake! Help!_

"On my way!"

"fuck! Come on!"

a gun shot cut the air, followed by screams. The raven-haired boy ran into the school, sasori in heel. They stopped when they saw the man. He was big, with messy brown hair, and red tinted eyes. "son of a bitch!" itachi ran at the man, no weopon. Quickly, he struck the man in the stomach. The man lowered the gun to the uchiha's head. "you little shit, you wanna die?" itachi stared at the man. "dirty scum……you'll never be able to touch me" quickly, he sturck the man just under the ribs with his elbow. The man crumbled to the ground. Sasori ran over. "your crazy!" "nah…I know this guy…..zabuza. he was a weak spot under his ribs….now go see if anyone's hurt." Nodding his head, the boy ran off.

"I heard you saw some action kid!" kisame had greeted them when they returned. Smilng sasori told him everything that happned. "zabuza again? Guys got problems….." itachi grunted and looked at the sky. "grey clouds…its gonna rain……" kisame rolled his eyes. "by the way itachi…..officers hatake and might told the boss how you helped them." "so?" "he's giving you a job. a BIG job." this caught the uchiha's attention. "like what?" "he wants you to take on the gang case." "y-you mean the pein case?!" sasori knew what that was. It was a big case that delt with the town's biggist gang boss. They had been after him for a few years now. Itachi smiled slightly. "ill take it" P

"umm itachi?" the boy looked over at sasori. They were in the locker room. "hmm?" sasori walked over and bowed his head. "please sir, I want to help you!" "no" sasori looked away, hurt. He felt tears in his eyes. Itachi always treted him like a useless kid.

"please! Let me help you! im not useless! I wanna prove myself to you!" itachi smiled slightly at the boy. gently he patted the boys head. "look, its not that I think your useless. This is really dangous, and I don't want you getting hurt, or worse, killed……and you don't need to prove your self. It takes gut to admit that." Kisame walked around the coner, just as itachi left. "hey kid, listen to him…..he may seem cold, but he means well. He cares, he just doesn't always show it." Smiling sasori nodded his head. But inside….he had his own plans.

Itachi had gotten the case report. He was going to visit someone he knew could help him, but was stopped by a short red-head. "im coming!" the look on the boys face told the uchiha there was no aguing. "your stubborn. Get in the car." Happily, sasori got in. "soo who are we looking for?" "a boy. his name is deidara." The car was silent. Sasori looked out the window sadily. _Deidara?_

_flashback_

_a 15yr old sasori wandered into a small pawn shop, in the back of an ally. It was small but nice. _

_He was looking at an old book, when two boys passed him. On had a bad cut on his cheek. _

"_yo dude, what happened to you?" "oh man, the other day I jumped this kid, and it turns out he was a good pal of deidara." "deidara!" "ya, that stupid bastered. His only good for fighting. Stupid jackoff isgonna get him self killed one da-" he was cut off when the store owner hit him with a magize "ow! What the fuck!?" "there will be no trash talk about that boy in my store. Get out." The masn reaction startled sasori. "sir…who's deidara?" smilng, the owner sat him down and started to explain. "he's a kid who goes to the high school near by. He's kinda a punk. But he is a good kid. Everyone treats him bad though. Its sad. He has great grades, but…..he's a good hearted kid with a bad rep, due to fights. His family kicked him out a few years ago, and he saved me from getting robbed, so I let him stay here at night when he does'nt have a place to stay." "you sound close……deidara….sounds cool."_

_That's when it started. Sasori decied he wan't to be like deidara. He wanted to be respected out of fear and respect. Also the gang life has always amazed him….but instead he became a cop. Wow…..he was gogin to meet that boy he has idolized, yet never met for a year now….._

"sasori?" the boy snapped out of his daydream "sorry….just thinkning…

"ohhh look who it is! It's the police's dreamboat itachi uchiha!" a young boy annoced there arrivel. He had sliver hair that was slicked back, and violet eyes. Smirking, he walked over to them. "don't call me that" the boy warned. "aww come on! Be happy, I haven't been down to the jail for a fucking while now ita-chan!" itachi ee twitched slighty "don't call me that either!...this is hidan…the towns cursing freak." "aww I have a nickname like ita-chan!" the boy teasingly played with itachi hair. Brushing the boy off, he asked for deidara. "you wanna see deidara? Why you two gotta date or something?" itachi sent him a dirty look. "he's back there sheesh"

the two walked further back into the ally, to a brocken foutian and found deidara. Sasori held his breath at the sight of the boy. he was laying on the foutin's edge, his long blonde hair falling over the side, long blonde bangs covered his left eye. Beautiful blue eyes stared at the clouds in a dreamy state. He was slender, and had a soft face. _He's so beutufil….for a guy or girl!_ "deidara" the blonde sat up, and looked at itachi "oh…its you un….." he's eyes drifted to sasori. "who are you, un?" he gave the red-head a warm smile. Sasori gulped slightly "s-sasori" "sasori eh? That's a cute name un." the blonde got up and walked over to him. "back off" itachi stepped infront of the blonde, blocking sasori.

"we're here for information" "your not a getting any…..but him maybe." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "what?" "simply, I don't like you, and don't wanna talk to you….ill talk to him…" sasori but in. "itachi…..ill do it" _I can prove myself to itachi….and get to spend time with deidara_. "sasori…im not sure that's such a g-" "hey! Its his choice." Deidara smiled at the boy. "waja say? Ill talk to you for sure." Sasori turned away. It seemed like he was thinking but actually he was blushing. "i-itachi sir, I can handle it…..please…." sighing, itachi patted sasori head. "you wanna prove yourself…so here's your chance." Smiling, deidara grabbed sasori's hand and pulled him away, giggling " alright! Iterrigation time!" "………I hate that blonde jerk……….." hidan snuck up behide the boy and glomped him. "hehe its just you and me…" "off…now…." P

The two reached a park, and were sitting on the swings. "um…im kinda new at this……" deidara smiled. "that's ok! Lets just have fun!" _wow, his so outgoing _"um….sir can I ask you something?" "ok, but first call me deidara" sasori smiled slightly "o-ok….are you the one that store owner talks about? The owner of the pawn shop?" deidara looked at the boy surprised. "what did he say?" "he yelled at some kids for talking bad about you." deidara let out a laugh. "Yep, that's come muhyo….so what did weasel come here for?" "information…on a gang boss….i think he called him pein." Deidara stopped swinging and looked at the boy, shocked. "he brought you in to this!?" "no! I wanted to help…I made him letme come…." Deidara looked away sad. "listen….get out of it ..now! you don't wanna get mixed up in this…trust me….weasel was lucky……." Sasori looked at him confused. "why not?...i mean…deidara…ever seince I learn about you at e shop, you have been my…idol…" "un?" sasori smiled at him, but it was full of sadness.

"you see, ever since I was litte, kids picked on me cause I was short and really smart. By the time I got to high school, kids would beat me up….i never really knew why. ive always wanted a gang life, then noone would hurt me….they would all respect me….but I was always to kind to others. Then I heard of you. he said you are respected AND have a god heart. I wanted that too…..i could'nt do it…that's why I graduted early and became a cop….." he looked u, and relized deidara had leaned in closer to him. He felt a blush on his face. "you know…your pretty cute for a cop, ecpesully when your blushing." That only mad the blush worse. "maybe kids picked on you cause you're a pretty boy, and there jeolise….i was beat up for having long hair, and more then half the girls as a fanclub!" sasori laughed a little. Its true he had always heard girls talking about him. "look, if you really want information on pein…ill tell you. but im warning you! this case….could mean death." The boy understood. "pein is a prty type. He loves to go and…party. Im sure weasel knows all the hot spots. He likes to hang at the "cave" the most. Oh, and if you see a blue haired girl with him…stay away from her. He'll kill you if he thinks your coming onto her….its his little sister. Oh, and if you se me there, act like we never talked, enless i tell you. he would kill me if he found out im talking to you." "then why are you?" "cause, weasel and pein have to…settle something and I only think its fair to let them." A loud ring interrupted. Deidara pulled out a cellphone. "shit!! Hey, I goota go remember what I said…and kid, stay safe. I hope ill see you can..soon.." he ruffled the boys hair and ran off. A few mintues later, two cops ran up to him. "officer hatake, and might!" "did you see a boy with blonde hair around here?" "um….n-no…." the officer sighed. Then ran off in another direction. Confused,sasori decied to radio itachi.

"the cave huh?" they had reported back to kisame. "alright, go undercover."

"I hate this place" the two were outside an old warehouse, lights and music were inside. Boy, they looked different. Itachi was wereing jeans, and a fishnet shirt. Sasori was wearing dark blue pants and black tanktop.

They walked insaide, and itachi told him to wait by the bar. Sasori was gonna order a drink when a soft voice came from behide him. "two shots please." He turned to see a young woman. She was beautiful. She had shiny blue hair, that was up in a bun, but some escaped, falling on her shoulders, in her hair was a white flower. Her big blue eyes scanned him. "here you go" she handed him a shot. "whats your name?" the boy gulped. It was her. the one deidara warned him about. "um why did you buy me this?" "cause you look thirsty" "konan!" the boy from early, hidan ran over. "your brother wants you." "oh damn…." The two left and sasori let out a sigh of relief. He sat down in a chiar and started to feel sleepy.

A hand came down on his shoulder. Sasori jumped and spun around. A tall young man was looking at him. "hehe you scared" the man only 'hmped' a light flashed, and sasori got a better look. He had spikey auburn hair, and sharp greyiss orange eyes. He had peiring all over his face. He gave off a feeling of authority. "why were you talking to my sister?" sasori was confused. "the girl with a flower in her hair?" something clicked….this was pein….. "yes" now sasori was scared. He did the only thing he could think of. Apologize. Sasori bowed his head slightly. "sir, im sorry. I had no idea that I was crossing some line by talking to her." The man called pein raised an eyebrow. None ever reacted his way. "lift your head kid. You must be new around here. Ill let you off this time." Sasori gave him a grateful smile. "pein" the man turned and saw itachi. "what the hell are you doing here?" the man spat. Sasori shifted uneasy. "for you. the police need your help" itachi's eys drifted to sasori. Pein also turned to him. "your cop too?!" "i-i..um..i…" P suddenly, someone stepped in front of him. "calm down, un!" _deidara!_ "deidara, you're here. Get rid of this cop scum." "no" the man's eyes narrowed. "what did you say to me? I gave you an order!" "and I said no! he didn't mean any harm!" itachi looked at sasori and then at deidara, wondering what happened between them. "your protecting cops now?!" "no! weasel and the other can go die for all I care! But im no letting you hurt this kid!" the club went quite, as they listened to the fight. "you know I could kill you for defing me." The blonde held his ground. "do it! If I cant protect one innocent kid, what is there to live for? Only hurting people? Im not you! I care about others! Unlike you, people respect me cause im a good person! People respect you outta fear, but not me! Im not afraid of you!" pein pulled out a knife and pressed it to the angered boys throut. "are you sure?" the blonde stood there, not moving. "do it….you wont….you need me. Im the only person crazy enough to deal with your anger, and help you. you cant kill youself, you always get others to do it." "……nii-san………" konan stepped onto the scene. "don't do it. He's a kid. Please." She stopped when see saw itachi. "y-you" tears welled up in her eyes. "why thee hell did you come here!" everyone was watching the uchiha and the girl. Deidara turned slightly to look at sasori. "get out of here. Please, I don't want you to get hurt." The boy whispered. Sasori just shook his head. "he'll kill you" deidara smiled slightly. "the boys right" pein turned his atton back to the boys. "I will kill you" "so! It will only be good! One les street rat for the cops to chase down!" pein was shocked. Noone, not even konan has ever treated him this way. He glared at the boy. "shame, you were a good fighter." At that moment, four thugs appered. "kill him" he stepped back, and the thugs walked towards deidara, who still had sasori behind him. Deidara just smiled. He ran forward, took a knife from pein's hand, and threw it at one of the men. He ran, put a hand on one's shoulder. And jumped over him. He climbed on another's shoulders and grabbed a rope hanging from the ceiling. Pulling it, a piece of the roof fell. Rain poured in from outside. The blonde swung, and kicked one in the ribs, and let go. He slid over to the last guy, and kicked in the legs. He slid behind sasori, he lowred his lips to the boys ear. "mind if I borrow this?" his hand slid to the redheads belt loop, that hid a gun. Quickly, the blonde shot a light, sending glass flying. People scattered, and deidara tok sasori thought the frecking crowd, to the safe outdoors. "well, that was fun…" "your crazy!" click "nice try" the blonde felt cold melt pressed agaist his side. P Sasori stood there shocked "itachi! What are you doing?!" the uchia had followed them. "he's up to something. I wont let him hurt you." deidara just smiled. "never forgave me huh? It was your own fault." Sasori was confused. "saso, I made him lose the woman he loves. I made a mistake, and sne t some guys to jump him one day. Thay also jumped his girl. Now she's forbined to see him. Her brother wont allow it." _Konan! Itachi loves…konan?_ "yes you bastered, it was all your fault. You hurt me and her. I wont let you hurt sasori too." Deidara looked at the boy. "why would I hurt him? He respects me. He's the first." "itachi don't!" sasori ran over and pushed the uchiha. "h-he wont hurt us." Tears fell down his face, but the rain covered it. "please, don't hurt him, im begging you. he's my…friend" sasori let out squeek when he felt cold metel agaist his neck. "would you die in his placed to protect him?" pein had found them. "yes, after all, he's been my idol for years." Itachi almost dropped the gun out of shock "STOP!!" they all turned to konan. Tears and rain streaked her face too. "konan, get out of here!" "no nii-san!" itachi looked at the girl, his eyes full of love and concern. "konan, leave before you get hurt" the uchiha warned. "stay out of this uchiha!" her brother spat. "your not aloud to speak to her!" itachi narrowed his eyes at deidara. "and its all your fault!" "well, maybe if you did'nt lock up my friend it would'nt have happened! YOU robbed the pawn shop that night! You blamed kakuzu, and got him locked up, cause you didn't wanna dissapiomnt your perfect daddy! This is all your fault!" itachi had heard enough. "you little asswhole." His finger started to tighten on the trigger. "NO!!" sasori slipped away from pein and ran to the blonde. He pushed him, just as light flew from the barrel. He saw the bullet fly towards them.

BANG

Blood splattered the ground, and the uchiha's shirt. He dropped the gun, and fell to his knee's.

Sasori layed on the ground, a line of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. Deidara was on kneeling next to him. "SASORI!!" he ripped of his coat, and pressed it to the boys wounded side. Itachi stared at the red head. "w-why? I ment to shoot…him…." Pein and konan stood watching the scene. Deidara started to cry. "sasori! Say something!" he kept pressure on the wound with one hand, the other held up the boys head. "please! Open your eyes…..dear god don't die! Don't die!" konan ran to the bleeding boy. she took him from deidara's arms. "trust me" it was a faint whispered, but filled the blonde with hope. Quickly, she stripped the boys shirt, reviling the wound. She dipped the shrt in a nearby puddle, and wiped away the blood. She took of her own jacket and pressed it to the wound. "he needs medical attion!" deidara jumped up and ran to the parking lot. He returned with the police car. Konan climbed in the back, cuddling the red head. Deidara flipped on the sigren, and sped off. Itachi punched the ground. "this wasn't ment to happen! I told me not to get involed! H-he cant die! He's just a kid!" pein stood there watching the feared itachi fall to piece's "you got kakuzu locked up?...this IS all your fault. Good luck living with that." The man walked off, as the uchiha sobbed in the rain. P

"how is he?" deidara's voice asked softly. They had been there all night. It was 4am. "the doctor say's he'll recover quickly. The bullet grazed him, the reson he was knocked out was cause he hit his head when he fell." She handed him a coffee. "hey dei?" "hmm?" konan sipped her drink, and looked at the ground. "how come nii-san never tried to kill you for talking to me?" deidara chuckled softly. "isn't it obvious?...i don't like women" "oh…..do you like the boy?" deidara looked away. "its strange…..he said im his idol…but you see, I heard about him in school. He was one of the smartest kids. I always wish I could be like him. I was always to scared to show my grades. I ddnt want people to make fun of me. You see, he was MY idol. I was so impressed that he graduated early, that I studied even harder, so I could be like him, and evetully get out of this stupid gang bussniess." Konan bust out laughing. "you two have knowen each other for years, yet never met!" she looked away slightly "do you belive everything happens for a reason?" deidara slimed warmly at the girl "ya, if you had'nt kissed me when we met to piss your brother off, I probely would'nt have relized im gay, and I would never have worked for pein, and never met sasori." Konan smiled "if you hadn't sent people to jump itachi, I wouldn't have relized how much he loved him, and when I was forbeden to see him, I would never have knowen how much I loved him." A doctor approached the two. "he's awake….he wants to know if a boy named deidara is ok"

"what the hell happened to you!" itachi returned to the staion, still wearing the bloody shirt. Kisame was staring at the boy. itachi looked at him, then broke down again. He fell on the taller mans chest. Gentley, kisame conforted him. Sometimes kisame forgot itachi was only 18. itachi told kisame what had happened. "dear lord! So sasori's at a hospital? We shold go get h-" "no….deidara and konan are with him…I don't want any trouble." Kisame understood. "you still love her don't you?" "….." "go wash up."

Deidara nervously stapped his foot. Konan had gone in first to see him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "he wants to see you".

"hey, how ya feeling?" sasori sat up as the londe entered. His bare chest was covered in bandages, other thenthat he loked fine. "good, were you hurt?" "na….you saved me" saori smiled at the boy, a slight blush on his face "k-konan told me what you said." "why that blue little-" "is it true? Was I your idol?" deidara smiled at the boy. " ya….is that all she told you?" saosri nodded his head. Deidara smiled slightly _you bitch, you left the hard part for me._ He sat on the boys bed, and looked him in the eyes. He put his fnger under the boy's chin, making sasori look at him. "sasori….if your gonna stay involed…there something you should know" sasori tilted his head "what is it deidara?" the blonde held back a blush. _So cute…_ "sasori….i..dont like women." He lowered his lips to the boys ear. "if you stay involed, and so cute….i might take you" sasori turned bright red. "i-I don't m-mind." The blonde gently kissed his cheek. "good…your so cute when you blush, I would'tn be able to resist." Konan came in. "I saw that" she giggled. Deidara smiled at the girl. "how well are you felling sasori?" "great why?" konan smiled playfully. She walked to the window and opened it. "time to blow this place." Smiling, deidara lifted the red head on to his back. "we're on the second story!" "so?" deidara eyed a tree near the window. Sasori buryed his face in the blondes back "eep!"

"officer itachi…..we went to the hospital….but they said sasori has disappred." Itachi looked up at the tall man. "are you sure guy?" guy nodded his head. Itachi hit the back of his head on the wall. Sighing, he walked into his office. He closed the door, and walked to the desk, and almost screamed. His window was open. On the sill sat konan. Her long blue hair was out of the bun, spilling over her shoulders. She wore a tight black tanktop, and jeans. "hey ita-chan" P

deidara and sasori had arrived at deidara's new house. (actuly it was a house someone had just moved out of, so dei took the 4 sale sign down, and moved in) they went to the door, and deidara opened it, but made no move to go in. "you did'nt need to walk me home. Hell, I should have walked you home." "im a cop, you're a streetrat. Who's more likely to get jumped?" the kid had a point. "thanks….and thanks for saving me." He gently kissed the redhead. _His lips are so soft…his kiss is so sweet and warm. _Sasori was almost disappointed when the blonde pulled away. "sorry, could'nt resist." The blonde turmed to walk inside. "deidara!" the blonde turned in the doorway. Sasori grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, this time not pulling away. Gently, deidara pulled the boy inside, and pushed sasori against the door, closing it.

"k-konan! What are you doing here?" the girl walked over to the boy. "I wanted to see you." she put her hands on his chest, and looked up at his eyes. "I miss you so much" "your brother will kill us if were seen togher." Smilng, she kissed him. "then don't let them see us. Besides, he can go to hell…..itachi I love you" the uchiha ut his arm around her waist, and kissed her passionately. "ive always loved you konan" he ran his hand down her side, as she put her arms around his neck. His hand lightly tugged at her shirt. Her hand slid down, and started to unbottten his shirt.

The door opened and kisame came in. "hey itachi i-" he stopped when he saw konan. "oh…well, uh….pein showed up at the hospital…the nurse said he was pissed." With that kisame quikly left. Konan cursed and pulled away from the boy. itachi looked at the girl, his eyes full of passion. "konan, you should go home, before he figures out you're here….." he started to re-butten his shirt. Smilg, konan kissed him again. "ill be back….forbidden or not, im still in love in you." konan gave him one last smile, then climbed on the sill. "wait!" too late. Konan grabbed the sill, and sung down. She grabbed a vine on the wall, and climbed down. "you crazy chick…who im madly in love with. Sighing, he fell into his chair. "fuck…this is gonna get bad….i hate drama."

Deidara pressed himself against the boy, leaving no space between them. Sasori ran his hand though deidara's long hair, freeing it from its ponytail. Deidara slid his tongue into the boys mouth, causing him to moan slightly. Deidara gently pulled off the redhead shirt, his hand genly slid down the boys bare chest. Suddenly, he pulled away. Quickly, he grabbed sasori's hand and pulled him into a back room. The bedroom. He wasted no time taking off his own shirt, and pushing sasori on the bed. Smilng, deidara started to kiss down the boy neck, his fingers stroked the buttons on his pants. He finger "accidentally" slipped below the waist line, stroking the hot skin. Sasori let out a soft moin, and deidara couldn't stop himself. Quikly, he flipped the boy over and layed on his bare chest on the boys back. "are you ready?" P

"officer itachi!" "hatake? Come in" the man entered his office. "we still haven't found sasori yet." Itachi looked at the man. "are you serios? Where the hell did he run off to?" he folled hatake to kisame's office. "we have a problem. They still haven't found sasori." Kisame looked up surprised. "who was the last one he was with?" itachi looked at the ground. "…..deidara…." itachi hurried out of the office. "hatake, you and might go ask if anyone's seen them around."

"where the hell are they?!" itachi had hidan pinned to a wall. "fuck dude! Calm down……I haven't seen dei since yesterday." Itachi growled and let the boy go. "where the fuck are they?" itachi left hidan confused.

Sasori opened his eyes, and saw the blonde. Smilng, he snuggled closer. Deidara opened his eye, and smiled back. "hey deidara….how come you work for pein?" "weird question, un. Well….we made a deal. If he did me a favor, I swore to work for him for the rest of my life." Surprised, sasori asked "if he freed you what would you do?" deidara thought for a moment. Gently, he pulled sasori closer. "id probley go to collage. I really wanted to be a teacher." Sasori laughed slightly. "deidara I promise, ill free you from pein, so you can go to collage and live your dream" deidara looked at the redhead. He kissed the boys head. "I love you"

After saying good bie to his new lover, sasori headed back to the station. When he opened the door, kisame almost hugged him. "sasori!! You're safe!" the boy looked confused. "ya…..and?" "itachi been going crazy worring!" sasori ran into the uchiha's office. "itachi! Im back!" the raven haired boy jolted from his seat. "you crazy rookie! Where the hell have you been? Why the hell did you take that bullet……are you ok?" he voice raised, then dropped. The boy smiled. "im fine…thanks for worring." Itachi put a hand on the boys shoulder. "I don't get you, but I trust your choice." "good, cause I anit gonna tell you were I was." With that the boy left, a big smile on his face. Itachi scratched his head. "what?"

"itachi you really are blind" the uchiha had gone strait to kisame, and told him what sasori had said. "what do you mean?" the man sighed. Thankfully they were alone in kisame's office, where nowone could hear them. "think about it. Deidara only wanted to talk to sasori. He protects the kid from his boss. Sasori took a bullet for him. Deidara is his idol. They dissaperred from the hospital. Then sasori comes back all happy" the boy was still lost. "god damnit, their in love!" itachi's jawdropped. "I figured out about you and konan month's before you told me. I have a nack for these things." The boy looked away. "i-i…..i still want to kill deidara…..in love or not…." "but what about sasori? He trust's you, and will die for deidar. That's been proven." Itachi looked the man in the eyes. "that's a risk ill have to take." P

Itachi, this is where i step in!"  
the boy looked up at kisame suprised. "i swore to never tell of you and konan, yet you can rip those two apart? i care about the boy ita, and if you try to hurt him, i swear il stop you" with that kisame got up and left.  
_kisame..._ he thougths drifted back to many years ago, in training school. he remebred, kisame had a son...rest his soul...now that he though about it, his son was around sasori's age, a bit younger, and kinda like him. then it hit itachi. _his son died for the onehe loved...he died at the feet of pein..._  
the boy was so lost. if he was kisame he would try to kill the bastred, but the sahrk never did anything like that...ugh, he need freash air.

"hey cutey" sasori stifened when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. _gaH! im a fucking idoit!_ he had walked home alone in the dark from work. he was tired, so he tryed cutting though the park...at night...dumbass.  
"b-back off! im w-warning you!" the grunted when he pinned to a tree. he looked up at his attacker. a man, and a big one. "whatcha doin out here all alone?" he leaned in closer. "i d-dont wanna hurt you!" the man just smirked. "oh, your scary!" he nuzzled his face into sasori's neck. "As scarey as a little school girl" sasori let out a small whimper at the movement. he wanted the man off. "get off!" he started to scwirm, but no prevale. "now now, be a good little boy. i wont hurt you" his eyes went wide as the mans hand slid down his side to his upper thigh. he tryed to oush the man off, but nothing, _the one fricken day i forget my gun!_ the man slid his other hand down sasori's chest, playing with the buttens. he freed the top few "please, stop!" it came out moore of a beg, the demand. "now why would i do that? this is gonna be fun, relax enjoy it..." he opened more buttons. _augh i hate being small! help!!_ he opened his mouth to scream, but the man read his imind. he quickly liplocked with the boy, cutting off the scream. when he oulled away, he out a hand over sasori's mouth. "dont scream, or ill have to hurt you..." the boy let out a muffled scream.  
"i think he said get off"  
the man was pulled of of sasori, causing the boy to fall to the ground. he looked up at his saver. it was a older teen. older then itachi. he had on a black mask that coverd his ahir, and mouth. only his demon-like eyes showed. his black trench cout blew in the wind, and he held the man up by his coller. "i-i wasnt gonna do nothin!" the boy rolled his eyes. "give me a beack, scumback." hehad a hard raspy voice. he punched the man in the stomach and droped him. then walked over to sasori, helping him up, he asked if he was ok. "t-thanks to you." the boys voice seemed to soften, yet was still raspy. he could see the boy smile benthe the mask. "lets go" he quickly led sasori away from the man.

"...t-thank you..."  
the older boy smiled down at sasori. they were back on a main street. in the light, sasori got a better look. he looked around 18-19, he lowered over sasori by 2 feet. "no problem kid, you gotta be careful in these parts." he held out his hand. "byt he way, names kakuzu" shocked, sasori shook his hand "s-sasori" kakauzu smiled again. "oh! dei's been talken about you for quite some time now." sasori blushed slightly "i-i thought you were in jail!" suddenly, a sad, yet thankful look falshed in kakuzu's eyes. "dei got me out." _the favor!_ byt eh look on sasori's face told kakuzu the boy knew. "ya...he's a great friend...here, how about you come back with me? dei and hidan-cha...hidan are at the abandon foutian." sasori laughed slightly. "hidan-chan?" even them mask could'nt hide the boys blush. "never repeat that got it?...im strait..." sasori laughed even more "as srait as a bent nail." "watch it kid"

"hey deidara! I got a surprise for you!" the blonde came raning towards the masked man. "kakuzu! What took so lo-sasori?" the man smiled. "I found your friend at the park." "what?! At the park at night?! Alone?!" sasori laughed nervousy. He did'nt want deidara worrying about him. "its ok! I was fine. I was just taking a short-cut to my house. I ran into kakuzu and asked if I could come…everythings fine!" what a lie that was. Kakuzu snorted at the redheads answer. "fine? Please. Well, he was'nt alone." Deidara looked at kakuzu surprised. "what?" "well, when I ound him he was'nt" he smirked at the smaller boy who glared at him. "its fine dei! I just asked someone for directions!" "oh just tell him the truth!" theblonde looked back and forth between his two friends. What the hell was going on? "un?" sasori sighed, trying to think of a good cover up. "fine ill tell him" "no!" "I found him at the park, yes. But he was'nt alone. Some creep had him pinned to a tree, the poor kid was yelling and kicking like no tomorrow." Sasori looked at the ground. "sasori?" he looked up at the baby blue eyes. "why did'nt you just tell me?" he sighed sadly. "I did'nt want you to worry about me. You have other things to worry about…..it wont happen again. This was the first night I forgot my gun." Deidara smiled at the boy. "of course it wont happen again…ill meet you after work!" this surprised the boy. "b-but itachi! He could arrest you! you have to stay away from him, or else they'll take you in!" the boy smiled. "sasori, I don't care about the cops. Only you. they cant catch me, or else they would have already. Im too quick." The blonde walked over the redhead and hugged him. "sasori…don't keep anything a secret. I care about you….and noone will hurt you again…or ill kill them." The power in the last words showed kakuzu how much dei cared for the boy. for you see, deidara is a brillent fighter, but does'nt like to. He has a short temper, so he will swing his fists around, but will reget it. Only when someone he cares for is in danger will he fight. A yawn escaped from the older man. "sorry,…guess im tired." "kakuzu!" hidan appered on the scene, and jumped on the older mans back. "where the hell have you been moron?" he smiled and made no move to get of the man's back. "hey hidan…and no where" the boys violet eyes fell on sasori. "oh! Hey shorty your back!" sasori sent him a glare at the new nickname. "hey, you are pretty short" pointed out kakuzu. Sasori smirked slightly. "look who's talking mr. blushy" hidan tilted his hed slightly. "what the fuck? kuzu blushed?" "when I said your name" now hidan blushed. "I did not. It was the cold." Kakuzu's reply was calm, not too fast or too slow. "oh" hidan looked away sadly. "nowait! I mean…ugh" he dropped his head slightly. Hidan looked at the man, an slid of his back. "ome on kuzu! Cheer up it was only a joke!" the man smiled under the mask. "ya ya….hey wanna go get some drinks.?" "hell ya!" deidara looked at the pair, and shook his head, smiling. "im out. I think im gona take saso home." The pair shrugged their shoulders, and started to walk into town. Deidara sighed as he watched his friends leave. "dei?" the blonde snapped back to reality "sorry! Lets go" he started to walk back to the open streets away from the ally. "Wait!" sasori ran after him.

After some time, sasori relized, he didn't recognize this area. "where are we?" he stepped closer to the blonde. "I never said I was taking you to your home" a smile spread on the boys face. He stopped infront of a small white building. "follow me" deidara led sasori around the back of the building. It was huge about 5 floors. There were no windows on the bottem level, but the higher up levels did. Deidara walked over to a long trail of ivy that fell from the roof. He gently pushed back some of the leave, reviling a ladder hidden under the plant. Sasori was a bit unsure, but followed deidara climbing up the hidden ladder. Th blond stopped on the top level, just below the roof. There was a ridge he stuck out. The redhead knew what was coming. They carefully climbed onto the ridge, gripping random ivy that had grew along the side. The blonde came to a window, slightly open. He grabbed the frame, and swung in. sasori followed suit. The window was'nt like the other clear ones. This one looked like it was once broken, but replced with seaglass, so it kinda looked like stained glass. Sasori gasped as he looked around the room. It was'nt plain like the building. It was far from it. The walls were painted with different scene's. a desert, a forest, an ocean, and a grassland. The ceiling was painted bright blue, with life-like clouds. There was a tv, a tan beaten up couch, a foldout table, (stolen) and a tiny kitchen. The oven was painted black, with flames, the conters were green, with different types of floewers. Soasri looked around, and only saw one door. It was the bedroom. Inside, was a big bed, a dresser, closet and bathroom. Shelf's surrounded the room. They were covered in clay sculptors. The dresser was purple, with bright green squggles on it. The celing was black, with stars painted on them. The closet and bathroom door, had a dragon painted on it. The shower was somewhat normal, the curtain was covered with vaorius fish. The sink was dark blue, with shiny white spaeckles all over it. Thank god the tolet was normal. All the door knobs were shaped like they had been crushed, yet was a perfect hold for a hand. "like it?" sasori was in awe. 'its amazing!" "lived here my whole life…since I was 8 I think." Sasori noted something. "hey dei…wheres the front door.?" The blonde smiled. "there is none. A few years ago, the police were after me, and kids used this as a party house. To protect me incase th cops ever came and searched the house, kakuzu, hidan and I tok down the door, and filled it with cement. That window IS the front door." Sasori stared at the boy. "your insane" deidara smiled, and stepped towards sasori. "you don't seem to mind."

P

He pulled the redhead into a kiss. Sasori started to kiss back, running his hand though the blonde's hair. Deidara surprised him by pushing him backwords onto the bed. He smirked, an kissed the boy again. His tounge traced the others lips, while his hand slid up the boys torso, un buttoning the shirt. Sasori didn't seem to mind. He pulled off the blonds shirt, tossing it aside. His lips parted, allowing deidara entrance. He felt the blondes tounge slid in, and they fought of domince. Dei won. Sasori's shirt was throwen aside. Deidars fingers gently slid dow the others chest, softly tracing all the muscles. Sasori felt his pants become tight, then felt loose..deidara had unbottened them. Sasori smrked at the boy as he pulled away for air. "someones eager" deidara let out a laugh, and pulled of the boys pants and boxers in one swift move. Sasori slid his hands down to deidara's pants. He slowly slid the button out of the holder, carefeully slidding the fabric off the boys legs. Deidara let out a soft growl. Sasori was teasing him, and he knew it was killing the blonde. Dei wanted to just rip it off himself….but let saosri have some fun.he would get even soon enough. He felt the fabric leave his skin….oh crap. Sasori was doing the same with his boxers. It was to much. He ripped of his boxers, and pinned the boy down. He kissed him passionetly.

When they pulled away from air, dei flipped the boy over, so he layed on his stomache. Deidara layed on top of the boys back, running a finger down his spine. It sent a shiver though the young cop. Dei pressed three fingers to the boys lips. He whispered in his ear. "suck" he obeyed. He took in the digits, sliding his touge over them, evenly couting them in syliva. The blonde pulled out his fingers, and brought them in front of sasori's entrance. He again put his lips near the boys ear. "….ready?..." a slight nod assured him. "….this might hurt…." He slid one finger into the boy, then quickly two. He started to thrust his hand, sasori moined in pain…which was quickly evaporating into pleaser. He slid in the third finger. The boy let out a soft moin. Dei smiled. The boys moins was all he wanted to hear. He shoved his hand hard, earning another moin. The smile grew. He got greedy, he wanted to hear more, and mix his own in. he quickly slid his fingers out, earning a small noise of protest. He quickly slid himself into the smaller boy. "aih! D-dei!" the blonde put a hand on sasori's hip, then pulled out, save for the head, then thrusted back in. "aih!" he contued to thrust, slowly. "d-dei…don't be so gentle" he smirked, and thrusted hard, earning a loud moin. "f-faster!" he obeyed, and started to go faster, his free hand slid to sasori's member. He started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Sweat started to cover their bodys, a single drop formed at deidaras blonde hair line, and slid down his skin, down to his heated lower reagions. Sasori was panting as deidara pleasered him. Dei trust in, trying to find that one spo- "deidara!" found it. He postind him self so he hit sasori's prostate every time. Moins escaped from the blonde, sasori was in pure bliss. "deidara!" he shouted his new lovers name, each letter dipped in pleaser. Suddenly, deidara sat up, pulling saosri into his lap. Not pulling out, he grinded the boy into his lap, still pumping the redheads member. "d-dei" he lended his head back into the crock of the blondes neck, deidara turned his head and kissed the boy. they moined into each others mouths. Sasori pulled away for air, and moined loudly. "d-dei im gonna –" he didn't finsh. His seeds spilled all over his chest, and the blondes hand. Deidara smiled, and pulled himself out of the boy. they both layed back on the bed, dei seductively licked the white substance off his hands. Sasori smiled as he panted. He pulled himself on top of the blonde. Dei raised an eyebrow. The redhead smirked. "its your turn" he started to kiss down the blondes neck, gently bitting the sensitive skin. He kissed down to the boys chest, he bit down on the blondes nub. Dei moined, and painfully erected from the nub. Smirking, sasori contuied down, his touge traced the mucles, leaving a thin trail of saliva. He reached the blondes member. He gently blew on the head, dei let out a soft moin. His getly traced the head with his tounge, slowly taking it in. dei pushed his hips up, forcing it into the smaller boys mouth. Sasori smiled, and started to pump, while sucking. The blonde gripped the sheets, his back arched off the bed. "sasori!" his seeds spilled into the readheads mouth. He pulled away, swalling the white substance. He climbed up and layed next to deidara. "holy shit" was all deidara could pant. He put his arms around sasori. "saso….i love you"

P

"where the fuck have you been?!" sasori walked into the station late the next moring, and got a ear full from his captian, kisame. "sorry captain! I was up late last night and forgot to set my alarm! Ill work over time to repay for it." Kisame smiled and shook his head. "you crazy kid…come into my officer." The redhead looked around, then followed the blue tinted man.

"sasori take a seat….i need to talk to you about something." The boy nodded his head and took a seat. He looked around the office. It was big, with a big desk. The usual. On the desk was paper, a computer and some photo's. there were 2, and 3 on the wall. On the wall was a picture of a butiful lake, with a waterfall, a big house (proubly his) and a picture of all the cops that worked at the station. _Man I look short in that picture_. On the desk was a picture of kisame, itachi and konan and some lady, they were at a fair. The second picture was kisame, the same lady and a small boy. sasori absent mindly picked up the photo to examine it. Kisame had on a big smile, with one arm around the woman, and the other hand ruffling the boys hair. The woman was very pretty. She had a bright face, with dark brown eyes. Her short dark brown hair was tied back in a spicky ponytail, her bangs fell in her eyes. Her eyes were closed cheerfully, she had a cocky grin on. Her hands ere on her hips. She had on jeans, black tube top and a baggy tan jacket. The boy also looked happy. He had spikey blue hair, and big brown eyes. He had on a big smile and was giving the camera a thumbs-up. He had on a loose white tee, and baggy jeans. He had a black sash tied around his forehead. Around his neck, he wore a sharp sharktooth.

The sound of kisames seat squeaking made him look up. "sorry sir" he quickly put the picture down. "your family?" kisame nodded. "she's very pretty" kisame smiled with sadness in his eyes. "she was was'nt she?" sasori was puzzled by this, but pushed the thought away. "so sir, what did you need to address with me?" the older man broke out with a chuckle. "sasori, your in my office, drop the formal crap." The boy smiled. "ok kisame…its gets annoying huh?" "quite…now why you're here….you and itachi are working he pein case no?" sasori nodded his head again. "you were assigned questioning deidara?" another nod. "the case has gotten no futher in its investigation, even though we finally got to talk to deidara." He was silent for a moment. _Oh shit! Is he taking me off the case?_ "sasori…" a smile crept up o the mans face. He lended back in his leather chair. "you didn't really ask him about pein did you?" this shocked sasori. "w-what about the cave! That's all he got to tell me before he had to run" kisame's smile grew. "im not stupid. I know you've spent much more time with him." Sasori fought to hold back a guilty look. "rember, itachi was my partner when he ad konan were involed." Sasori eyed the man. "so?" "so? Every day your 'late'….you were at his house were'nt you?" sasori could hold back the blush. "I knew it…Im not gonna tell if that's what you think." Sasori looked up at him and smiled. "thanks…you're a good friend." Kisame stood and walked over to sasori. He gently put his hand on the boys shoulder. "sasori…I want to be sure you are aware what you are getting into. The gang life. Sasori's eyes widened. Oddly its all he ever wanted. it made him feel crazy, yet happy. "r-really?" "sasori…I know you ideal the dream life..but think for a moment." He walked to the desk, and lend aganst it. "the gang life isn't all excitement…well I guess it is but not always good! Sure theres partys, and fun nights….but also there's bad things. Fights, drugs, drinking, guns, sex and money." Sasori slimed and lend back. "kisame-san….i don't like fights, easly refuse drugs, not a heavy drinker, I already use guns, sex…um…" he blushed "don't worry about that…" kisame snorted at the boys blush. "and money…I have enough of that." Kisame eyed the boy. "my arnt you a saint…anyways I trust anything you do…and trust me…" he looked away. "even Ive come to temption. Just don't get addicted." The boy smiled and nodded his head. "alright kid, you can go" he ruffled the boys hair. "not yet…..youve been so knd to me, and listen to my problems…now its my turn" kisame raised an eyebrow, then took his seat again. "go on" "what…did you mean 'she was wasn't she'?" kisame sighed, and looked at the photo. He picked it up, his thumb gently rubbed right next to the womans face. "she passed…as did our son." "h-how?...i wanna know" kisame smiled, and looked out the window. He let out a soft sigh. "it was a few years ago…2 years…

P

"_dad! Check it out!"_

_kisame came out into the backyard. "oh no…." his wife came out behind him. "crap" she hung her head. Their son stood proudly in front of hi new 'creation' _

_he had took a car he hotwired, and remodled it as well as refined it. The once white oldsmoblie was now black, with flames. It had a strange engane coming out of the front. The back, on the gas pump was a gold symbol. A triangle, that kinda looked like a shark tooth. "cool huh?" kisame sighed, and walked over to the boy. "….mizu…." he looked down at his son. The boys white tee was covered in motor oil, one sleeve had a cut, with a little blood. His face was covered in black stuff, his jeans had rips and looked tattered, with paint. "hold on" they turned to the woman. She had a playful smirk as she looked the car over "lets take this baby for a spin!" the boy cheered and kisame sighed._

_They went to the dirt roads behind there house. Kisame had a stop watch and counted down. She was gonna put on the helmet, but instead put it on mizu. "you drive" "really? Awesome mom!" _

_They teared up the dirt road. The car was amazingly fast. The boy let out a whoop, and he did a donut. _

"_dad dad did you see it?!" kisame chuckled "ya…sigh anko he gets that spirt from you" the woman smiled. "good!"_

_those were the goods days…but one day someone saw mizu's cars. They liked them and offered him a job. 2 months later. _

"_mizu! What the hell?" it was 2 am, and there son came stumbling though the door. His shirt was covered in blood. "d-dad" he collapsed in his fathers arms. _

_When the boy awoke, he explained. "this guy liked my cars. So he offered me a job making cars for im. He offered me to see them in action tonight. They worked great….but aparntly they were a gang. A rival gang was also there. Be for the last race, I sw them tamper with one of my cars. I fixed it and warned the driver. Well, when it worked the rivel's were pissed. They started to gang up on there driver…aperntly it was for money..i thought it was for fun…well…I could watch it. I ran and helped the boy. it wasn't his fault! And well…they beat both of us up. But…I took most of the hits..but dad…they guy who hired me…I guess my boss..he saved me..us… when we were safe, he smiled and told me I was brave. I saved that boys life dad….it felt great!" kisame started at his son in disbelief. "we have to tell your mother" the man stood to leave. "wait dad! I change my mind…I wanna be a cop" kisame's eyes widened. "slash car maker on the side!" the man smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "I love you you nut…im still telling your mom. "aww come on!" _

_Mizu was now 14. he often came with his father to work. He would stare at the traing camp for hours. His father smiled. "there's 15 studnets there. About 3 get in." mizu smiled. "only one" he father was surprised. Mizu pointed to a young boy with raven black ahir. The youngest student. "him" "uchiha?" "really?!" mizu's eye lit up. " wanna meet him! I know his gonna be the only graduate in this class!" the man was unsure, but told his son they would get to meet someday. Unknowen to his dad, mizu still worked on cars. He was entering high school, and decied that underground racing was a bad influence. He tried to break off from it. His boss understood. He was much older, but rember how hard school and a job were. He even knew the boy wanted to be a cop. He let the boy go, and encouraged him to chase his dream. _

_Well, the rival gang found out he left undergriud racing. He didn't have gang protection anymore._

"_honey take out the trash would ya?" "sure!" mizu grabbed the black bag and headed outside._

_After heaving it into a metal can, he looked up at the sky. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants, the suns rays reflected of his ear peircings, and his tooth neckless. he wore a black top, to match his black headband. He was heading back in, when someone grabbed his shoulder. "whoa! Ya scared me buddy." He turned and smiled. "my, you got quite a grip there. Ya do pull ups I bet." The man stared at him. Two men behind him. "why yes, I do. Your mizu?" "that's what they call me." They jumped when they heard a crash inside. "aww fuck." He coverd his ears. "MIZU! I THOUGHT YOU CLEANED YOUR ROOM! GET BACK IN HERE YOU MAGGOT!" he let out a soft chuckle. "sounds like a military offeicer huh?" he turned and let out a whistle. "wow mom! That was louder then last time! Im out side!" they heard laughter in the house, then anko come out the front door. "oh, friends?" "uh…no passbys." He turned back to the men. "soo…how can I help you?" anko smiled and headed back inside. "we came with a unrefusable offer. Work for us making underground cars." The boy chuckled. "sorry dude. I don't do that no more. In leaf and all that." The man stepped closer. "I don't think you understand. I said its unrefusable. No backing out." "mizu?" they all turned. It was the boy that got beat up that night. They had become good friends. "y-you!" the boy backed up. "mizu! Run! H-he's my old boss!" mizu gasped and stepped back. The man glared at the boy. "you! I thought we took care of you!...oh wellbetter late then never." One of the men behind him grabbed the boy and dragged him over to the man. "n-no please i-ill work for you again!" "too late…you failed one time to many" the holder brought out a switchblade and pressed it to the boys neck "no!" mizu ran forward. "sop it!" the man glared at him. "you say no to my offer…this will be you" the knife went deeper, the boy let out a cry. "stop hurting him!" mizu shouldered into the holder, knocking him over. He grabbed the knife, and chucked it feet away. Softball with dad really payed off. It landed very far away. "you little shit!" the econd man grabbed mizu by the color and lifted him. The boy smirked. "my dad's a cop rember?" he kicked the man in the legs. When he hit the ground, he stood and punched him in the chest, knocking him back words. The man was shocked. "a fighter huh?" "no!" mizu glared at him. "only when those I care for are in danger!" he walked over and helped him friend up. He got a shift knee in the stomache. He gasped, and stumbled but didn't fall. The friend ran to his side, and glared at the man. "you animal!" bad idea. The kid got punch so hard, his nose bleed, and he was knocked backwords. The man then grabbed mizu. "to bad. You're a good kid. I didn't want any vilence today…but its too late." "hands off" the man turned. Oh fuck. Anko was there…holding a metal candel holder. "mom!" she raised her hand, then threw it behind the pair, kncking out one of the men who were getting up. "drop the boy" the man put the kid down and took a step back. "I know you…pein…my husband has reports on you" the man smiled, and whipped out a gun. "well that suck doesn't it" "NO!" the gun was pointed at the women. He spun around and shot the boy who use to work for him in the leg. He let out a blood curtiling yell. He turned back to the mom and kid. "im not playing..thi isn't a little game…this is the gang life that you got mixed in to kid. Reality check." The boy let out a soft growl, then lunged for the gun. They fell to the ground, mizu on top. He punched the man, then tried to rip the gun away. "mizu!" anko ran to her son. Pein took the chance when mizu turned his head, and took the gun back. He put the barrel to the sons arm, and pulled the trigger. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"_mizu!" anko pulled him off the man, and stared at him arm. "m-mom don't" oein stood, and pointed the gun at them. He tighted his finger. "one last thing pein. I may have sined a few times, but im still going to heaven. As for you….you can go rot in hell with the rest of you drug addict gang!"the boy stod up, blocking his mother as soon as the bullet left the barrel "luv ya md". _

"_ugh!" _

_it hit his heart. He fell to the ground, blood leaked from his bullent wound. "you son of a bitch!" anko stood, and was about to hit him, when pein smirked. "sorry but you've seen to much..shame…"_

"_augh!"_

_she too got hit in the heart. She fell back, her blood stained the ground. He walked over to his unconceise gang men. "worthless" two shots rang thought the air. Satifeyed, pein walked away from the yard, and to his car. He made sure to wash the blood off the soles of his shoe. He didn't want to get his car dirty._

"_what the hell?!" kisame returned from work, and found his family and the thugs. He looked at the young boy. he was still alive. He ran to his sons friend. "boy you awake?!" the boy moined, and looked at kisame. He had lost a lot of blood. "they came to mizu…he said no…they beat me up…he…save me….they hrut him….but anko came……he killed they both…..then those men…and shot me….." "who?!" he could tell the boy was struggling to stay awake. "p-pein" kisame smiled at the boy. "god job…you've been very brave." The boy gave a weak smile. "l..like mizu" his eyes fluttered shut._

"oh…my…god" sasori was sitting in shock. "ya…sucks huh?" the boy looked at him amazed "yea!" he smiled at the boy. "now you se why im so worried for you. cause you're my friend, and cause my son was only 2 years younger then you. I don't want something to happen." The redhead smile and stood. "thanks…ill be ok" "sasori…I don't want you to get hurt." "it's a little late for that" the office door swung close. Kisame sighed and stared out the window. 

"this kids getting on my nerves!" pein was sitting in a old lounge, with his favorite thug. It was a big man, one side was black, one side was white. He had a deep voice, and a scarey look. The poor boy was scatsafanic, but the best person on gathering information.

"sir" the mans nam was zetsu. He always obeyed his boss. No matter what. "shall I send out a hit?" the man shook his head. "no, no…his in the police and his on my case. If something happened to him, they would know its me. No….i need him to want to get away. I need him to want to leave his new blonde pal, and the gang life behind." Zetsu raised an eyebrow. Pein smiled and folded his hands, lighty pressing the tips of his fingers to his lips. "we'll hurt him other ways….." zetsu gave him a questing look. "I want to know everything about this kid. From where he grew up to now. I wana know his whole life story. Now go!" zetsu bowed and let the room. Pein sighed and lended back into the couch.

P

"hi ya un !" deidara showed up at the doorsteps of the station. Itachi stood there in shock. "you!" sasori came into the front room. "deidara!" he ran up to the blonde. Luckly, only he, kisame and itachi were still working. The blonde smiled, and put his arm around the redhead. "hey there sasori" "what the hell are you doing here?" demanded itachi. The blonde smiled. "why, im here to escort this young man home, so that he doesn't get jumped again." "deidara!" itachi looked at sasori. "why didn't you tell me?" the boy looked away. "sorru. I didn't want to worry you." "k time to go bie!!" quickly he pulled sasori away from the cop pair. The boy laughed and waved good bie.

"deidara? Where are we going?" they were walking up a road to an old mall. Deidara was wearing a black muscule shirt and baggy green pants. Sasori was wearing jeans and a white tee. "a party"

they walked though the door, and sasori was amazed. The room was multicolored, and people were dancing like crazy. "dei.." the blonde smiled. "don't be nervous! Have some fun come on!" he pulled the boy over to a small bar. "here" he handed him a drink. Sasori stared at the glass. _Its ok to give in once and a while…_ he smiled and drank it. "there ya go! Come on!" he grabbed the boys hand, and pulled him into the crowd. Music was blasting, and sasori was trying hard to stay near deidara. "hey there!!" sasori could help smile. He knew that voice. The redhead turned. "hey hidan…kakuzu" the taller man nodded, then walked off. Sasori looked at hidan. "he doent dance" "ahh"

deidara came over. "hey hidan! Come on" he grabbed sasori and hidans hands, and pulled them into the crowd. Deidara smiled and started to dance, he grabbed sasori's hands, dancing with him, then hidan. People watched the three dance together, some laughed, some were jeoulise. Hidan came up behind the blonde, and started to grind him. The blonde laughed, and went over to sasori, teasing the violet eyed boy. some lady came over and smiled at deidara. She got really close, and looked into his eyes. "hey there" she twirled his bangs with her finger. "sorry, im taken" he stepped away from her. Hidan came forward. "but im not" he smirked. The girl smiled and started to dance with the silver haired boy. deidara shugged his shoulders, and contuied to dance with sasori.

Sasori and eidara went to the bar for aother drink, they had found kakuzu. He wa staring into the crowd. Deidara raised an eyebrow. From kakuzu's seat, you clud clearly see hidan and his 'dance partner' the blonde smirked. "talk about dirty dancing" kakuzu snorted and took another drink. "jealous?" the man sent a glare at him. "hardly" sasori smirked and took another drink. "oh crap" deidara pointed into the crowd. A very pissed man approached hidan, and shoved him. "oh great" kakuzu started to stand. "its ok I got it. Come on" deidara grabbed sasori's hand and quickly led him though the crowd.

"….what the hell are you doing with my girl?" "im not your 'girl'! how many times do I have to tell you!" the guy looked at the girl. He took a step towards her. Hidan blocked the way. "I don't think the lady really wants your around buddy." "get out of my way scum!" violet eyes stared at the angered boy. "I said move!" he raised his arm, and lunged his fist at hidan.

"huh?" a hand grasped his fist. Bright blue eyes stared at the boy. "hi there un!" the boy let out a growl, and yanked his hand away. "get out of the way. Why are you protecting that scum?" the blonde closed his eyes. "one, he's my best friend. Two, beating him up will only make you the same scum you belive him to be." The boy glared at him, then threw his punch again. Again deidara caught it. "don't be so fast to use your fist." "little punk" the blonde smirk. In a single move, he grabbed the fist, twisted the boy around and pinned him to the ground. Deidara sat on the boys back. "I don't belive in fighting. Hows about we pretend this never happened hum? The girl is just having some fun." He looked up. "arint we all?" people cheered. Sasori smiled. Deidara was trying to calm him down.. he caught something in the coner of his eye. A man behind deidara was pulling out a….knife! the boy acted quickly. He saw the man's foot moving. Quickly, he ran to the side, and lashed out his arm. He slamed his arm right into the mans chest. He stopped and gasped. He got the air knocked out of him. Deidara looked up. He could clearly see the knife, and sasori stopping the man. "thanks saso" the redhead nodded, then ripped the wepon away from the man. It was a switchblade. He closed it, and put it in his pocket. The man let out a soft growl, then quickly put sasori into a headlock. "agh!" deidara glared at the man. "let him go" suddenly, the blonde stoped glaring and smiled. "whao!" the man was lifted into the air, and let go of sasori, who fell on his knees. The man turned his head. Kakuzu stared at him. "hey" hidan let out a chuckle. "the whole damn gang is here!" the girl put her hands on hidans shouler, hiding behind him. Deidara smiled at the man he was sitting on. "hows about we take this outside un?" he stood, and pulled the man up. "wouldn't wanna ruin these people evenings" hidan's smirk grew. People who recognized the teens were whishpring how dead the 2 guys were.

Kakuzu pulled the two men out into the ally. He let them go, and pushed them forward. They turned around and faced the men. "alright get out of here" they stared at the young blonde in disbelief. Deidara smiled. "I told you before I don't belive in fighting. Here" he pulled out some money and gave it to the men. "go to some other bar and buy your selfs some drinks on me 'k un?" the boy loked at the girl, who was still hiding behind hidan. Sasori decied to step in. "dude, she's not your girl. She's having some fun. Relax." The boy sighed and nodded his head. Deidara looked at sasori and smiled. "thanks saso-chan" kakuzu looked at deidara, and coughed, covering up the 'chan' part. Only some people knew he was..gay, but only few knew about him and sasori. "alright…lets get going." The girl smiled and clung onto hidan. The older man sighed. Clearly she was coming.

They were walking back to…well actually they were all following kakuzu. Sasori recognized the road. They came down here to get to the ally hidan and deidara hung out at. They went a bit up the street and stopped at a small white house. Kakuzu pulled a ring of keys. Grumbling something, he walked up to the door and headed in, he motioned for the others to follow.

Deidara and hidan wentin like they had been in here tons of times. The girl and sasori walked in and looked around. It was a plain white house. There were 3 doors, and a bathroom. The kitchen was tiny and plain. It had a nice table and that was it. The living room had a small tv and a big comfy sofa. "alright" kakuzu dropped his keys into a fruit bowl on the table. "make yourselfs at home. I gotta go." Sasori looked at the man. "huh?" "i…have a meeting." He nodded his head to the others and left. Deidara smiled at the confused redhead. "he leaves a lot…on meetings. We really don't know if they are true, and what there for. Anyways, he always leaves us in his house. As long as we don't break anything." Hidan laughed, and plopped down on the couch. "we get spend the night. Fucking sweet." The girl giggled and sat down next to hidan. The blonde rolled his eyes. "alright, we'll be back in a bit""huh?" deidara grabbed sasori's hadn, and led him outside.

They were walking though the park, it was around 2 am. Deidara breathed in the brisk early air. He breathed out and smiled. "follow me"

He led sasori passed the swings, and to a hill. They climbed to the top. Dei sighed happly. He spread his arms out, and fell backwords into the soft grass. Sasori laughed and did the same thing. They layed next to each other, staring at the sky. It was dark dark blue, and doted with little white stars. "isn't it pretty?" sasori couldn't take his eyes off the sky. "I can never get over howit looks this late at night" deidara turned his head, blue eyes scanned the boy. sasori laughed softly. "its strange." Blue eyes now stared at ruby ones, which were fixed on the sky. "even though we knew about each toehr, we only met a week ago. And yet….ive never loved anybody as much as I love you" he turned to look at the blonde. Deidara gave him a slight smile. "everything happens foor a reason. I think everything has happened because in the end, something good will come. On the path, you and me met. I think it was ment for us to be in love." His smile grew, and his pecked sasori. "you're my first real love" this surprised sasori. "how? Your so…handsome" "gang" "oh" sasori looked back at the sky. "tell me" deidara looked at him. "what?" "everything. I want to know you, deeper then anyone has before." The blonde smiled. "ok then…it's a game un! You ask a question. I answer, then you give your answer." The red head chuckled. "ok!"

"favorite food?" "um…rice ball un!" "same here"

"favorite…animal" "bird un!" "scorpion" "howed I know un?"

The night sky seemed to get a tad brigher as the two lovers begain learing about themselves.

They stayed there till the sun rised, then they snuck back into kakuzu's house. Deidara stole a kiss good night, and they went into sepreat rooms.

"any news?" "yes sir" zetsu was standing with pein in the lounge. "and?" "your not gonna be happy. I checked everything I could. He grew up in the next town over, and lived with his parents and grandma. His parents passed when he was very small. He lived with his grandma till she to passed. That was around 7. since then he's lived on his own. He only attened high school here. He gradutated early." "how early?" "15. and as you know he works for the cops." Pein sighed, and put a hand over his eyes. "he has no living family?" "well…he has some cousins, but they haven't spoken since his grandma passed. They don't even know where he lives, or if his alive." Pein looked at the man. "where do they live?" "in the next town over. Here are they're pictures." He handed the man some photo's. 3. one was a young boy. he had messy red hair, and seagreen eyes. He frowned and had on thick eyeliner. The second was another boy, a bit older. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes and purple paint on his face. He had on a toothy grin. Last was a girl. Probely the middle child. She had short blonde ahir, pulled into 4 pigtails. Two on top, two on bottem. She had long bangs that fell in her eyes, which were ice blue. She was smilng. Not too happy, not too fake. Just smiling.

"they will be coming here very soon. Some charity they have to do. There father is some guy high up or something." Pein smiled. "how soon?" "tomorrow." He stared at the three pictures. "perfect. Lets hope he still has heart for his only family."

P

Sasori woke up, and headed into kakuzu's kitchen. Hidan was there, drinking…coffee. The redhead smiled and sat down. "you don't look like the coffee type" hidan laughed and took a sip. "want some?" he nugged his head to the coffee maker. "nah…so wheres the chick?" violet eyes stared at him. "she left really early this morning. Apperntly she did have a boyfriend, but it wasn't that guy" "did you?" a smirk cept up on the pale face. "not telling….where were you guys?" the tanner boy smiled. "we went for a walk" "that's all? You were pretty damn late…yep I was up" sasori decied to change the subject. Apperntly hidan didn't know about deidara and sasori. "hey hidan, how come you curse a lot in pulbic, but around your friends you don't do it as much?" "image" "oh" "yo" deidara walked in. he poured himself some coffee and also took a seat. He turned to hidan. "she had a guy?" "yep" the blonde laughed into his cup. "that's happens a lot to you huh?" "shut the fuck up"

The front door opened. "you better have not broken anything!" "kuzu!" the older man walked in. "hey.."he looked at hidan "she had a guy?" "yes" he mumbled. Kakuzu chuckled, and tok the last free seat. He took of the black mask he always wore, his inky black hair fell on his shoulders. Sasori took a glance at the scars on the mans face. They ddint bother him. "where did you go?" sasori asked. "nowhere" "….tell…" kakuzu looked at the boy. nooone had ever pushed it passed nowhere before. "why?" "cause you're my friend and I wanna know" the older man sighed and lend back in his chair. "had to deal with some money….by the way I got some information" everyone listened closely. "tomorrow some people are gonna be coming here. They're from the next town over." Hidan gave him a confued look. "so?" "well noone ever really pass's though here. They're coming here for something. They look ric. Apperntly there dad is high in some business" "again so?" deidara smiled. He knew. "they need to be watched. Ordered by my boss. But they cant know." Hidan sighed. He hated garding people. "who are they" asked sasori "can I help?" the man smiled. "Sure you can kid…and their last name is…akasuna." Sasori's eyes widened. "what?" the man asked. "I know them." Deidara looked at him. "how?" "there my cousins." The blonde couldn't help laughing. "this is great! Now we can watch them, and hang out with them at the same time!" the older man sighed. "I guess so." He stood, and walked though the living room and down the hall. Hidan jumped up and ran after him.

"kuzu" the man turned around, he was about to go into his room. "whats wrong?" "nothing" hidan' eyes narrowed. "bullshit. Somethings bothering you." he rolled his eyes. "im fine." He was about to go in the room, when he turned around. "thanks for worring…..im just tired." The silver haired boy smiled. "ok….sllep good" he walked back to the kitchen. "hey sasori don't you have work?"

itachi was drinking his coffee, leanding back in the chiar. He was sitting at the front desk of the station. Kisame came in. "don't look outside." The boy looked up, and almost choked on his coffee. Sasori was walking up the steps, with hidan and deidara. The three casual walked in. "what the hell?!" itachi quickly out the cup down and walked over to them. "what are you two doing here?!" hidan smirked and walked over to itachi. He an hand on itachis shoulder, then layed his chin on his shoulder, and tilted his head slightly. "hey ita-chan!" he playfully twirled the uchihas ponytail with his finger. "get off" kisame was fighting to hold back from laughing. Deidara didn. He broke out laughing, and got a glare from the raven ahired boy. "alright guys…I think you should get out before you get arrested." Deidara tooka deep breath from laughing, and nodded his head. "alright. Bie saso…want us to meet you here tonight.?" Kisame answered for him. "its ok. Ill take of it" deidara nodded his head. Deidara had nothing wrong with kisame. Infact he liked the sahrkman. Same with kisame, he always thought deidara was a good kid, with a punk side. "bie ita-chan!" he hugged the uchiha, then ran over to the door before he got hit. "don't touch me!" too late, hidan had left. Deidara waved, and followed hidan.

Kisame smiled at the boy. 'ill take you home tonight" he smiled back. "thanks sir" itachi sighed, and fell into the chair. "I hate my life" the redhead laughed. "oh!...um sir?" he turned to kisame. "I was wondering if I could get tomorrow off. I have some family visiting." The man nodded his head. "no problem."

The sun had long since set. Sasori finshed up the last of his work, and headed to the front of the station. Kisame was waiting. "ready?" "ya"

"thatnks again" "its no problem" the man looked up at the night sky and smiled. "I love walking at nigt in this weather." The redhead looked up. "its only spring. This means we're gonna have a good summer" kisame sighed then looked back at the road infront of him. "only another month….you get off for summer." "really?" "yep. You're a rookie so your free for the summer." "awesome!"

they had reached sasori's apartment. "irs funny. The other day, I walked dei home. when he asked why, I said 'whos more lieky to get jumped?' man was I wrong." The blue tinted man chukled. "hey sasori…I have a gift for you" he handed him a small box. Inside was a neckless. It had a black strap, and a sharp sharktooth. He recognized this. "kisame…" "its ok. You remind me about so much. It was his lucky neckless….i hope it brings you luck" sasori hugged the man. "thank you" he pulled away, and headed inside his house. The man put his hands in his pockets. "crazy kid"

A young blonde girl walked with her two brothers down a busy shopping street. They were heading to their fathers charity. "man I hate these charity things. There such a drag" the oldest boy sighed. The girl laughed at his comment. "you sound like shikamaru" the older boy looked over to the younger one. "oh no, shes dreaming about her boyfriend!" the girl blushed, and shoot her borther a angry look. "he's not my boyfriend." "wahat ever temari,…by the way your blushing" the girl cursed under her breath. The youngist sighed, and looked around for something to do.

"till bicker I see"

they all turned and looked at a young redheaded boy. "sasori!" temari smiled and hugged the boy. the boy laughed and hugged back, ten looked at the boys. "kankuro, still wear makeup I see." Its paint!" he turned to the other redhead. "gaara, you've grown little guy" he ruffled the boys hair, and earned a glare. Some people walked up to them. "guys these are my friends." He pointed to his cousins. "this is kankuro, temari and gaara." He turned back to this friends. "this is deidara, hidan and kakuzu" they exchanged hi's. deidara gave sasori a confused look. "they're siblings? They don't look alike" kankuro smiled. It was true. They were all different. They're brunette, blonde and redhead. Only gaara and sasori looked alike. "we're here to help you with the charity" "what?! You never said that!" hidan huffed at the boy. sasori ingnored him. "so whats the charity?" "a fair" kankuro smiled. "come on, lets tell the guys your helping. They'll assign us our jobs." They all followed the brunette though the charity grounds. Hidan smirked, and walked over to the girl. "temari eh?" the girl looked him over. "that's a cute name." he stared at her eyes. "ice blue? Pretty" kakuzu walked by, and hit the silver haired boy over the head. "down boy." hidan glared at the man. Gaara walked next to his sister. "is he harming you?" "what? No..were just talking" the boy's seagreen eyes drifted over to hidan. "if he trys anything tell me." "gaara, no killing anyone got it?" hidan's eyes widened. "whao! Were just talking!!" kakuzu and gaara walked father ahead. Sasori fell back, and smiled at hidan. "relax. Gaara's overprotective of his sister" temari smiled "its true. Sorry if he scared you" he was gonna disagree, tell temari talked again. "if he did, you can walk with me" "really? Thank you, now I feel safer." He walked closer to the girl. Sasori laughed, and run to catch up with deidara.

"here you go!" the man in charged handed them a sheet of paper. He got everyones names, and got the all jobs. The group scanned the paper for there job.

hidan- test your strength

kakuzu- darts

temari- shoot the target

gaara- basketball

deidara- hit the bottle

kankuro- puppet show

sasori- dunker

it was midafternoon, sasori sat on the seat of the dunker. He watched as tons of kids tried, and failed to hit the target. Deidara's stand was across the walkway. The blonde waved to him. He waved back. Deidara yelled over to him. The walk ways were pretty small. "fall yet?" "nope everyone sucks at aim!" a little girl tried, and failed. She sighed sadly. She had been eyeing the big panda prize. Deidara smiled, and called the little girl over. "you have another turn left right?" the girl nodded. "here, let me do it for you." she handed him the small white ball. Deidara smirked at the boy. "dei..dont!" he pulled his arm back, and frm his stand chucked the ball. It hit the target directly in the middle.

"whoa!"

he cmilbed back onto the seat, and coughed up some water. He climbed out of the seat, and handed deidara a panda. Dei handed it to the small girl. She hugged it and ran off. Sasori put up a 'back in 5' sign, and walked over to deidara's stand. He lead agast the conter. "your mean ya know that?" the blonde laughed, and looked at the boy. he wanted to kiss himso bad right then. He looked around. Noone was looking. He lended over and stole a peck. Sasori gave him a surprised look. "noones looking" "I was" they jumped at the voice. The stand next to sasori's was temari's. he alke over to his cousin. Blushing, he whispered not to tell. "its cool" sasori handed her a 5, and picked up a gun. 1 round. He hit every single target in the middle. Temari laughed. "cheater. You're a cop" the boy laughed, and handed the gun back. "so where's the others?" "oh…the other side of the fair. I told them to meet us at the cottencandy stand in the eveing." "oh…ok gotta go" he ran back to his stand.

Noone was coming to his stand anymore. Sasori had lended back in the seat, and fell asleep.

"hey!" the shout was so loud, he fell into the water. Startled, he climbed out of the stand. "what the hell?" deidara was in the middle of the pathway. "its temari" he ran over to her stand. Sasori followed.

Temari was standing over a man, who was hunched over. "you fucking pervert!" sasori ran to her side, deidara walked close, and stared at the man. "you ok temari?" the girl nodded. "ya…this guys a pervert that's all." Sasori looked at the man. "wow. You kicked him didn't you?" "hell yea!" the man groined, and stood up. "little punk" dieara smirked, and walked over to the man. "sir I suggest you leave. Now." "or what?" sasori knew what the blonde was thinking. "please leave the nice girl alone." "or what?" "sir I would rather not use force. Please leave. There are family here you know" the man huffed and glared at the blonde. "make me leave" saosri put his hand over temari's eyes.

A few mintues later.

The man had a bruised eye, a bloodylip, and probely a hurt pride. He stood up, and ran away. the girl smiled. "thank you deidara" sasori looked up at the sky. "oh guys! Its time to go"

P

The group had meet up at the stand, and left early. "so where to?" kankuro asked hidan thought for a moment. "depened. Wanna go out to eat, party, or just head home." "can we just head home? Im really tired" asked temari. Hidan appered at her side. "of course we can! Home it is!" kankuro sighed, and looked at kakuzu. "she's got him wrapped around her finger." Suddenly hidan stopped. "wait..which house?" everyone looked at each other. Kakuzu offered his up. "I have another meeting anyways."

Everyone slept over at kakuzu's house. Early in the morning, sasori left for work.

"itachi sir" officer hatake walked into itachi's office. Sasori was in there. He handed them some reports. "information on the pein case" he said, then left. "what do they say?" itachi was read them, and not to happy. "the office of the border guard was trashed. Nothing appered to be stolen though. That's the only weird news. Pein was sighted at the cave again yesterday. Today he was seen downtown, near the old park." _That's where kakuzu lives!_ "r-really?...are they're any people who use to work for him who we can contact?" itachi thought for a moment, then his eyes widen slightly. "yes…but…." What is it?" he lowred his head for a moment. "yes there is. I know you want to come…but you have to listen to everything I say ok? The one we can contact is…dangerous"

they were in the car. Not a cop one. Itachi's. it was a black sports car. They pulled up to a sad looking house. It was made of grey stone. Itachi got out, and looked sasori in the eyes. "listen to me. This guy is weird. Do not say a word got it? Also….there is a young boy here probley. Do not stare at him ok?" "why would i?" "you'll see." "also don't stare at anyone else. Look at me the whole time if you have to."

They headed to the door. It was old and rotting wood. Barely a door. Itachi knocked hard on the door. "orochimaru! Open up!"

The door swung open…actually it fell off the hindges. "nice itachi" he ingnored the boy and walked in. "orochimaru! Get out here!"

"well well"

the voice sent a shiver of fear though sasori. Hi voice…sounded like a snakes. "itachi uchiha" a man stepped out form the shadows. He had abnoramly pale skin. Almost pure white. His off purple eyes scanned itachi over. Long black hair spilled over his shoulders, his strange earrings shined when the sunlight cauht them. "how nice to see you" itachi glared at the man. "im not here to visit. I need information" the man looked over at sasori. "who's this?" he walked around the boy, examing him. Sasori looked at itachi. "his my partner." Orochimaru smiled at itachi. "the big one left? Or dead?" "he's captian you scum." He walked away from the redhead, who mentally sighed with relief. The guy was creepy! "information on what?" sasori was wondering why itachi didn't just cuff him and bring him to the station. He quickly examined the room. Now he knew why. He hadn't noticed before, but there were others in the dimly lit room. If itachi cuffed him, the others would no doubt jump him. A young boy came forward. He had grey hair, that pulled back intoa small ponytail. He pushed up his glass's to the brige of his nose. "kabuto. See to the young man." Sasori looked at itachi, worried. The uchiha threw an arm out, blocking the boy called kabuto from getting near sasori. "back up" the anger in the raven ahired boys voice even scared sasori. "itachi, you said we need to talk. Things might come up that I know you wouold rather the boy not hear" he flashed itachi a cruel smile. Boy continued to glare. "I don't care. He can hear anything…he stays" "don't trust me?" sasori looked back and forth at the pair, kabuto stood by orochimaru's side. "no you dirty snake" "fine…but its your choice. If the boy learns things…its your choice" he led them into a back room. It had some old couchs. Kabuto sat next to the pale man. He was like a little dog, following its master. Sasori sat next to itachi, who gave him a reassuring smile. That calmed him down. "I need information on…pein" the man was shocked. "itachi…im surprised. Not that you took the case, but that you brought the boy into this." Referring to sasori. _Why the hell does everyone say that?! I know his dangous but..still…_ "look. I know that past of this case, but I swear, I will finsh it." Sasori gave his partner a confused lok. Orochimaru show this. "you did'nt tell him?" sasori looked over at the man. "this case is years old. Anyone who takes it….dies." sasori's eyes widened. Itachi dropped his voice to a whisper. "this is why I didn't want you to take it…its true." He looked back at the snake like man. "but I wont die. I will complet it. Even though we cant pin him, I know he's responsible for many murders." Orochimaru smirked. "why do you need me?" "I know you use to work for him. Im sure you've seen him kill. If you confirm he is a murder, and which ones, we can arrest him. Then we can pin him for the rest." The man smiled. "why would I do that? I like living" itachi sighed. "if you help, he goes to jail! He cant hurt you!" the man shook his head. "silly child. Even from jail, he controls his men. The man is a demon"

someone walked into the room. "orochimaru sir i-" they all looked up. Sasori almost gasped. It was a young boy. he had raven-black hair, sidebangs, it was spiked up in the back, and onxy eyes. He looked…just like itachi. Saosri looked back at itachi. This was why he told him not to stare. "y-you!" the boy stared at itachi. "hello sasuke" orochimaru looked at the boy. "sasuke. Go, were having a meeting…you to kabuto." The grey haired boy stood, and bowed slightly to the man.

"look itachi, your gonna die if you continue with this case, got it? Why do you wanna take him down anyways?" he glared at the man. "I have my reasons" "oh…I know why…your still in love with his sister. What? You want to get rid of him so you two can be togher again? Kinda selfish." "leave her out of this" it came out as a growl. "oh scary! So it is about her! How is she? Recover from getting jumped?" sasori was confused. _She had'nt been hurt…_ "shut up you snake!" itachi stood up "if you ever talk of that again ill kill you!" _I don't get it..when people bring up the jump thing he gets so mad…she had'nt been hurt…_ "sad really. She seemed so happy when she found out..but after that iaccednt, she was so torn. She really thought your guys plan would work." Itachi cleanched his fist. Sasori gave the boy a confused, worried look. Orochimaru looked at sasori and his cruel smile grew. He knew itachi never told sasori. And he loved pissing the boy off. "I guess its only natural for you to hate that blonde boy who ordered it. In a way its his fault. But…how was he to know that konan…was caring you child."

P

Sasori almost fell of the couch. "you" he lunghed a fist at the man. A hand caught it. One of orochimaru's henchmen stopped him. "thank you kimimaro" the man nodded and stepped back. _Holy crap he's fast! I did'nt even see him!_ Itachi cleanched his teeth and stepped back as well. "listen you! either you come willing or ill have to use force!" around the room, sasori saw orochimaur's henchmen inch forward. "aw itachi, is the information you know not enogh? You should knw as much as I do…I mean you almost worked for him" it took all itachi had not to attack the man. Sasori looked at the ground. He knew the man was saying all this to mess with itachi, but…can it be true? "I guess you made a right choice, joining the police instead….your little brother also made a good choice…coming to me" the boy had enough, but orochimaru had'nt. He loved torturing the boy to much. "I hope nothing happens to your partner. He's so young it would be a shame" itachi stole a glace at the redhead. "I hope he doesn't have family. You know peins gonnas find out. He'll try to hurt them. He cant hurt your though can he? Your father isn't one to mess with" sasori knew every minute the uchiha was becoming angrier. "good thing, or he would wind up like your old partners family. They wernt even on the case. Just cause the son didn't want join peins gang, he and his mother were shot…I wonder how the man must have felt..coming home finding his family laing out in the yard, alive that moring, yet now their eyes were cold. Spound familer? Kinda sounds like what happened to your cousin. Brings back memoies huh?"

SLAP

Sasori had struck the man.it was such a shock, even the henchmen had'nt seen it coming. Itachi stared at the boy. "s-sa-" he didn't finsh. He didn't wanna say saosri's name infront of the man. The redhead threw itachi a sorry look. The boy smiled. "hope it hurt you bastered." He led his partner out of the old house, and back into the car.

It was silent for a few mintues. Itachi drove till they were far away, then pulled into a parking lot. He let out a groin, then layed his head on the steering wheel. "im sory itachi" "no dot be. Im glad you did…I almost blew my cover." He pulled something from his pocket. A voice recorder. "I have proof, remebr he said pein killed those people. I got it on tape" sasori smiled. "cool….um itachi?...im never gona repeat what was said" the boy sighed. "they have to find out, since its on the tape…but its ok"

P

Temari was walking though the shopping district. She heard her stomach growl. She laughed to herself. "the other are probley hungery too" she picked up some ingredients for stew, and headed home.

It was late afternoon, and she decied to cut thoughan ally way. She didn't feel like taking the highway back home. "god I wish I could drive" she reached a fence. She threw the bag over, then climbed it. She was half way over..when her pants got stuck. "crap" she pulled the fabic loose, but lost her balance. "agh!" she landed on her back. The shock sent pain though her back. She layed ther for a moment, it hurt to much to move. She gasped when a shadow came over her. She looked up a young boy. he offered her a hand. She smied and took it. "thanks buddy." She dusted her self, the picked up the bag. She stared into the boys bacl eyes. something wasn't right. He looked down slighyl, the suns reflection on his glasses blocked his eyes. "..ok..have a good day..thanks.." she turned to leave. "I don't think so." He grabbed her shoulder. She dropped the bag and smirked. "bad move." She grabed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. He gasped when he hit the ground. "cousins a cop, and I got a black belt….and heels. Don't mess buddy" she grabed her bag, and ran off. The boy groined and hit his head on the ground. A girl walked over to him. "pathetic trash. No its my turn" she took after the girl.

Gaara had taken a walk though the park. He had on a loose white tee and jeans.

"hey you!"

the boy idnt turn. He didn't regonze the voice, so had no intion of looking at the voice….till them black his way. "im talking to you!" he looked up, but said nothing. "your that kid from the other day! You little brat, your friend did a number on me." He took a step forward. "now its your turn" he looked up at the man. "I have no idea who you are. This is my first time in this town." He looked back at the dirt path and walked on, ignoring the man. "its not the kid! But it looks just like him…." The man decied to follow him, but then headed home instead.

Gaara was heading back home, when he heard a little twig snap. "come out" a young boy come out form an archway. Another man behind him. The younger one stopped when his cellphone beeped he looked at it for a moment. "I have to go. Take care of him." He ran off. The man looked at the redhead. Gaara walked past the man, but he threw out his arm, blocking saosri's way. He looked up at the white-hiared man. "let me pass" the man made no moveto lower his arm. Gaara sighed, then quickly puched him in the gut. The man dodged it. His hed bowed slightly as he moved out of the way. Gaara quickly brought his elbow down on the mans neck. He coughed and fell to the ground. "scum" he contued on his way home.

Kankaru was put front. A man aproched him. "escuse me, wheres the nearest bus staion?" he looked the man over. His purple lipstick jumped out against his pale skin. "no idea, I don't live here." "knakuro!" he turned and saw temari waving at him…he also saw a girl with long pinkish red hair behind her. "temari! Look out!" the blonde twirled around, and hit the girl with the grocery bag. The man threw a punch at kanuro, but he caught it. "nice try buddy" he twist the hand. The man let out a cry. The brunette smiled, and kicked him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. The blonde ran to he brother. He smiled. "I got this"

Gaara come home. "what the hell?" a girl and man were tyed up in fron of the house. They were siting on top of the trash. Kankuro smiled. "hey gaara! Just taking out the trash!"

Zetsu walked into peins office. "sir…if you thought the boy was bad, meet his family." He handed his boss a report of every fight. He punched the desk. "goddamn it!...evens orochimaru's men could do this. What the hell is with them?!" zetsu thought for a moment. "they leave tomorrow sir. Maybe…this is something that need sto be done…personally." He smirked.  
"yes….personally"

Itachi and sasori sat in kisae's office. "excellent boys." He turned to itachi. "are you sure? You know you will get in trouble for this…konan thing" the boy nodded his head. "yes. I will take full punishment. Whatsmore important is that this man goes to jail, that way no more people are harmed." Kisame grinned. "good. Your free to go. No punishment" saori was surprised. "wait! You punish him?" "yes..i am captian" saosri blushed. He forgot. The man laughed, and shooed the boys. They walked out of the staion and out to the road. "bye itachi-san…..by the way….im sorry" he smiled at the redhead. "its fine…now go spend time with your family."

"holy shit!" the group was togheter again. They were all at sasori's apartment. "we'll this sucks" they looked at temari. "father found out. He wants us home tonight" saosri sighed. "that does suck."

They went to his cousins apartment and helped them pack. Gaara didn't unpack, so he was in the living room with deidara and kankuro. Sasori and kakuzu were working on kankuro's suitcase which had broke. Hidan was helping temari, who was across the hall. They could hear him teasing her.

"aww kitty pajama shirt!" "hidan!" the girl laughed and they heared zipping.

Kakuzu stared at the door across the hall not taking his eyes off.

"oh! Whats this?" "what the hell? Agh! Don't go in there" "black underwear?" there was footsteps and hidan laughed. "and a diary!" "no!"

kakuzu shook his head and focused on the suitcase. "dear diary, today he walked me home! He's soo cute! Everyone thinks his annoying and lazy, but I see something else. I see a smart sweetheart. We stopped at his friends flower shop. He bought a lily and gave it to me! He thinks were just best friends…but I want to be more. Oh! How freaking cute!" the heard a thud. "give it!" never!" "get off the bed!"

sasori snorted and went back to the suitcase. It zippered. 'got it!" kakuzu nodded his head. His head was down, but his eyes were on the door. Sasori smiled at the man, then playfully shoved his shoulder. "don't worry, she's got a boyfriend" "it didn't say that"

"dear diary he asked me out! Omg!...omg?...he took me the new fansey resteranrt for lunch, then we watched the clouds. He kissed me goodbie! I thought I was gonna melt!" "hidan!"

they heard a crash, and they ran into the room. Saori burst out laughing. Apperntly, hidan had been on thebed. Temari must have climbed up to. They were both on the ground. Hidan was laying his back temaori was akying across his stomache, the mattress had flipped over on top of them. "fuck…help please?" hidan asked. Temaori snatched away the sairy and stood, throwing the mattress of her back. Hidan stared shocked, as did kakuzu. "damn!" that was a heavy mattress! Saosri smiled. "still strong I see" the girl smiled as she zipped up the last of her bags. "I got two brothers. Gotta be tough!"

they waved goodbie, as they watched sasori's cousins take off on the train. Kakuzu sighed and looked at the time. "got to go…meeting" deidara laughed. "I bet you really go to meet a secret girlfriend!" hidan's head snapped up and stared at kakuzu. The man rolled his eyes. "please dei, im not like that…besides…" his hand drifted to his mask, his fingers gently touched an hidden scar. Sadness filled his eyes. "noone wants cut freak" he sighed, and started to walk away. They all exchanged looks. "ive…never seen him like that" hidan whispered. Sasori looked at the boy. concern flled his violet eyes. he pulled hidan aside. "hidan…why do you always flirt?" he smiled weakly. "image kid." Sasori's eye lit up. "you mean? ..you?" he looked away. "goddamn tell him!" 'fuck! I cant!" deidara stared at he fighting apir. "fine! Ill tell for you!" "no!" too late sasori took off afther the man. Hidan looked at deiara, then they both ran to catch up with the boy.

"kakuzu!" he turned to see sasori. The boy stopped and put his hands on his knees, panting. "n-not true!" the mangave him a confued look. "t-there is someone who loves you!" kakuzu blinked. "who?" he looked up and smiled. "hidan"

"sasori!" the boy was knocked down by a blur of silver, deidara couldn't stop in time and tripped over the group. He fell at kakuzu's feet. The man helped him up. Then the others. Hidan panted and looked at sasori, he mouthed 'please don't' the boy smirked. "too late" hidan looked up at kakuzu, then turne to run. The man grabbed his arm, keeping him still. Deidara inched over to sasori. Hidna turned his head slightly. The man look at him with kind eyes. "why didn't you tell me?" hidan pulled awy and turned to run again. "rejection" he started to ran, but kakuzu started caught him again. He pulled the boy back, and pulled of his amsk. He caught hidan in a kiss. "why? Why whould I reget you?" the boy looked away. "I didn't think I was good enogh. Im never into the women I party with. Its for my image…and I hoped it made you jelouis." The man laughed. "it worked!!" the boy smiled then threw the man a teasing look. "im not gonna stop partying! I ned the rep ya know?" 'ya…about that…wanna go get some drinks?' hidan was surprised. "what about your meeting?" "screw it" deidara and saori smiled. "bie guys!" they waved, and ran back into town.

P

The sun raised, greeting a new day. Hidan and kakuzu stumbled out of the bar. They were surround by a group of people, and reaked like beer. A woman clinged to hidan. "alrihgt…gotta split people!" he slurred, bushing her off. They called a cab and headed back to kakuzu's

When the reached the house, they both collapshed on the couch. Kakuzu pull of his mack and laughed. "that was fun." He actually danced, and had fun. "see! And they were all over you!" its true, like hidan, the girls wouldn't leave him alone. "now I know why you always party." He sighed and fell asleep. Hidan smirked andcrawled over to the man. He fell asleep on kakuzu's chest.

Sasori looked out at the sun. he sighed, and got into his uniform. Another long day he bet. Soon he would have off for summer. But happier thoughts filled his mind. Today, they would hear if the tape was good enough for an arrest. He smield as he headed out off his house. _I wonder how dei is_

The blond was laying out on the roof of 'his' building. He sighed, a smile stained his face. His eyes were closed. He was soaking up the sun's warmth. He was daydream..and due to his smile it was a good one. His hair was out of the ponytail. It spread around him like a puddle, or a halo of light. _One day im gonna get outta here. Ill go far away, so pein cant find me. ill take sasori with me. we'll go to collage, and live together. We'll be able to love each other with out having to hid it from people. _A gently breeze blew his bangs out of his face, he opened his eyes, for once both blue eyes visable. _Sasori…my thought are always about you….i love you….more then life_

Itachi streached in bed. Big blue eyes looked up at him. "your brothers gonna kill us" he chuckeled. He was laying with konan in bed. On can only guess what they did. The girl smiled. "let him…his a bastered anyways. I cant wait till he gets arrested." She yawned, and slowly sat up. Tiachi held back a nosebleed as he looked at her bare body. She threw a pillow at him, and wrapped a sheet around her body. "im taking a shower 'k?"

Sasori was suprished when itachi cam in late. Itachi said he just oer slept/ kisame walked over to him. He plicked something off itachi's uniform. He showed sasori. A long blue hair. "right" they broke out laughin as itachi grumbled and walked into his office. "ok guys ill be back in a hour. Im meeting the board" they bid him good bie. Officer might came into the front. He was rading hatake. The boy came forward. "something up?" "yea, the kid we've been chasing has been spotted." _Deidara!_ "ummm can I take it?" the man was surprised but said ok.

Deidara was laying on the side of the old foutin, reading a book. But his toughts were distracted. _This is where we met…it seems so long ago_ he sighed and turned back to his book. "freeze!" deidar jumped and dropped his book. He quickly sat up. Saori was leaning agasit the ally wall, a smirk on his face. "holy shit you scared me!" the redhead shook his head. "you idiot. Officers might and hatake were coming to get you. I took the case….you gotta be careful" the blode smiled. "take three stepps forward." Saori did as deidar said. "agh!" a rope wrapped around his leg and led him in the air. "I always set a trap un" sasori glared at the boy. "get me down" "what do I get?" saori folded his arms. "ok ok"

A few mitues alter sasori was back on his feet. Deidara looked at him. "soo? My pay?" the boy looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't kidding. "name it" the blonde smiled. "oh..joy un" he pinned sasori to the wall. Noone was around since this was the old broken down park. He kissed the boy deeply. Sasori loved running his hand though dei's hair. The blonde slid his hand up the boys chest, unbuttoning the shirt."wait…I have an hour." Dei smiled. "good. You brought a car" he pulled sasori to the automobile. It was an oldish red car. The top was down due to the good weather. Deidara stole the keys and hopped in the front. "mine un!" sasori slid into the passenger side and brached himself. Deidara looked like the speeding type.

He was right. The blonde was way above the speed limit as he tore though the town. His blonde hair flew behind him as he let out a whoop. Sasori laughed, and clinged to his seatbelt.

Saosri returned an hour later. His hair was a mess. "where the hell were you?" itachi asked. "he top of my car is down." He went to might. "he got away his a tricky one."

Kisame finally returned. The pair waited fir an answer. The shark smiled. "its good" he handed them a warrant for his arrest. Sasori let out a shout of joy. "sorry…I have many things todo when that bastered gone." Kisame smiled. He knew the ment deidara. " go tonight."

P

Itachi and sasori meet at the staion that night. "ready?" sasori flashed him a grin. "yea"

Itachi looked at the piece of paper in his hand this was it. Konan had given him directions to peins 'office' it was in an old building. It looked run down but lights were on.

They both snuck up to the door. Sasori pulled out his gun, just as itachi had before in the car. They silently opened the door, and slipped in. there was a long dimliy lit hall way. The pair quietly stepped on the carpet, not wanting to make a single kise in the quite building. Itachi held up hand. Footsteps. He pulled saosri into an open room. They watched as a shadow appeared and got closer. Itachi waited till he could see there foot. He used the blunt of hsig un and swung his arm out of the room. He hit them in the forehead. They heard a soft thud as they hit the floor. They quickly pulled them into the room. It was boy…kabuto.. Itachi smirked. "little snake I knew he was a spy" they locked the door, and slipped out, leaving the boy unconscious. They walked down more hallways. Itachi stopped him again. They heard voices..from the door on there right. They slid over so one was each side of the frame. They carefully listened in.

"disobeyin me again?! You swore a life a servitude, that means taking on jobs you don't like!" "I wont do it un!" _deidara!_ "I swore to wor for you, bot to be a heartless killer like you!" "deidara I should have you killed!" "but you wont! Admit it! Your afraid of me!" they heared a chair move, and heavy footsteps. Sasori caught a small gasp. "what did you say you shit?!" "put him down!" _konan_ "put him down now!" the was a silent moment. "konan, you must learn to understand my actions. Deidara here ahs disobeyed me before, but it got worse since that boy showed up. His the cause of your behavior…ill have to take care of that wont i?" "if you touch him ill tear you apart limb by limb. Got it pein?!" titachi was surprised by the hatered in the blondes voice. "brother don't do this please!" it sound like she was crying. "you gonna save them? Your in trouble too. I know about your little visits with the uchiha boy!" they heard a gag noise. "stop it! Your hurting him!" "make me"

SLAP

sasori and Itachi looked at each other. They hear a a thud and a high squeek "don't you ever strike me!" "wait!" it was silent. "ill take her punishment un" there wwere footsteps, and they could hear konan crying. "brave boy. brave. And stupid." Itachi inched closer to the door, saosri followed suit. "you may take her ounishment, but you cant save the boy. his dead. Im going to take care of him personally." Sasori shot Itachi a worried look. Itachi use to finger ans pointed forward. He knew. At the same time they kicked the door in. it fellright of the hindge. Everyone in the room stared. Pein was holind deidara by the color of his shirt, he was actually lift off the ground. Konan was lending agast the desk, her wrist bright red. "freeze" Itachi pointed his gun at the man. "we have a warrant for you arrest." Itachi nughed his head towards konan. Sasori ran tot heigrl. "are you ok?" she weakly nodded her head, and wiped away some tears. "get away from her" pein growled. "put the boy down: Itachi talked slowly, taking a step closer. Sasori also pointed his gun at pein ,and cirled him from the other side. Konan looked at Itachi and ran over to him. She cryed into his shoulder. Itachi used one had on the gun, the other he held konan. Pein glared at the boy. Itachi leaned his head to her ear. "shh, im here its ok now. Your safe from him" the girl nodde her head, and pulled awy. She sniffed, and hid behind the uchiha. Pein smirked as a thought came into his head. "fine ill put him down" he pulled theboy close to him, the pushed him away and let go. Deidara hit the wall with a sicking thud. Sasori admittedly ran to his side. "deidara you ok?" he put a hand on the blondes head. Deidara gave him weak smile and put his on top of sasori's "ya un" he helped the blonde up, but made a mistake. He turned his back to pein. The man took the chance. He lunged at saori, thensoun around, a knife to the boys throat. Itachi froze. He didn't wanna repeat the shooting accident. Deidara looked at the knife and froze. Pein smirked. He dropped his voice to whisper. "ready to die?" "bastered first" the knife went a bit deeper. The boy looked to deidara then Itachi and smiled. "if theres one thing I learned from de, its live for the moment no matter the risk. From Itachi I learned to always know your surroudinsgs" he tiged his grip on the gun. "im gonna use both.". quickly he hit the knife with the blunt of hi gun, he winched as it cut a bit deper, then slid out. Pein was started. Itachi took the chance. He shot pins leg. The man yelped and turned to saosir' his eyes flaming. "ill kill you!" he lunged at eh boy. saosri kne this was gonna happen. They were near th walll, sasori made sure. He grabbed the mans arm and pun him around so he face the wall…tha window . pein laos this balance and fell back onto the window. he gripped saosri's arm pulling him towards huim. The weight made the glass to break. The two dissapred in a loud crash. "sasori!" deidara gripped the window frame an swung out. Itach ran over and jumped out as did konan. Luck they were on the first floor. Sasaori and pein were standing. They both were bleedin everywhere, with pieces of glass stuck in them. Sasori had the gun barrel pressed agaist peins chest, pein had the knife pointed to sasori's rib infact it was in a bit. Thuder boomed as rain poured. Deidara's eyes widened _just like that night!_ "sasori!" Itachi took a step towards pein. 'don't do it. Ill kill you you can leave here alive…do it and it's deathrow for you" "no itachi! Jail isn't enough! He's kille tons! Kisames wife and kid! Amd he stole deidaras freedom! I don't care if I die anymore!...i just want to stop the senseless killing….and free the one I love…" silence fell over the group. Rain poured and thiuder boomed. Sasori turned his head and smiled at deidara. "…..dei…." he turned back to pein. "do it you monster!" sasori's finger tighted on the trigger.

The sot echoed though the air. Blood splattered the ground. Pein wobbled, then fell to the ground. His eyes stared blanky at the sky. Shot in the heart. They looked up sasori hopfuuly. Deidara ran to the boy. "saso?" the boy fell to his knees, but deidara caught him. He kneeled on the ground, saosri's head in his arms. "not again! Please not again!" blood dripped from the boys mouth, the kife was driven deep under his ribs. He gently stroked the boys cheek. "please sasor I don't so this to me again!" a weak hand covered deidaras. "dei….im noy gonna make it….b-but your free now." He smiled weakly. itachi and konan ran over to his side. "p-promise me you'll live your dream…" the shakiny hand gelty brushed deidara bans out of his face, so sori could see both his eyes…one last time. "dei…I love you" deidara was shaking with tears, he leaned down and kissed the boy, not caring about the blood the soaked his clothes. "sasori….i love you more then life..." the head gave him a the warmist smile he could. "live a wonderful one…ill wait for you…" his hand slid off deidaras face, and limply on his stomache. His ruby eyed fluttered shut. "s-sasori?" the boy was still. "SASORI!?" konan collapsed in itachi's arms crying. Deidara looked down as he passed lover, tears fell on the redheads still face. The blonde felt sasori start to get cold. "….no…." he put his hands over his face smearing it with blood.

P

Three days passed. Sasori's funrel had already passed. Every cop was there to give respects. He was the youngist rookie. Deidara sat infront of th boys grave. He hugged hi knees to his chest, his chin rest on his arms. He looked up when he fle t asoft hand on his shoulder. "deidara" it was hidan. "the funeral ened three hours ago." The blonde look bac at the grave. "I know…but I cant leave. I feel like any moment ill wake up in his arms…but I know I wont….ever again" tears rolled down his face. Hidan sat down next to him. "here" he handed him the sharktooth neckless. "it was sasori's" deidara looked at it, the slid it over his hedad. "so now what?" deidara looked up at he sky. The clouds were parting, sun light slipped down the the earth below. "im going to go to collage, cause saosri wanted me to live my dream.

8 years later

a young boy was backed up in a coner. Two older boys were looking dwna t him smirking. "not so tough now huh?" the boy cleached his teeth, taking each hit.

"HEY!" the olde boys looked up and ran. The boy fliched when he felt himself being lift to his feet. "you ok?" he opend his eyes. he stared at a young man. His blue eyes scanned the boy. he ahd a bloody lipa dn black eye, but he could take his eyes off the ma. He had nlong blonde hair, partly up in high ponytail, the rest fell down his back. A long fringe covered his left eye. "professer deidara?!" the man smiled. "lets clean you up."

Deidara had cleaned up the kid and walked him home. Now he was in a tea shop waiting for his guest to come. "dei!!" he was knocked over by a hug. They were here. "hey hidan" he stood and smiled "kakuzu you two are well." he bowed slightly "konan" he stood back. "Itachi" the woman smiled. "don't forget her." She referred to the smallist guest. He knelled down to greet her. She had black hair with blue tips. He onxy eyes lit up at the sight of deidara. She was quite a seven year old. She had on a cloth, that she tied around her forehead, her bangs fell over it. She wore a red tanktop, and black shorts whiched matched her fingerless black gloves. Around her neck she wore a silver chain, with a blue heart charm. "why hello there sori: te girl smiled and climbed into a chair. Konan smiled at the boy. "you ready?" 'ya"

The grouo stood infront of sasori's grave. There was fresh flowers. Deidara was kneeling infront of the tombstone, praying. Hidan looked over at kauzu. "exactly 8 years onn this day…its sad" kakuzu sighed. "he hasn't loved anyone eles…womt even date." The pair exchanged looks, but figured he was fine. "hey look" konan pointed to some white lilys. Kisame always left white lilys.itachi smiled and looked over at the car. Sori had climbed ontop of the roof, trying to catch a butterfly.

Deidara looked up at the clouds, tears in his eyes. _soon sasori..and we will be togther again….till ten ill stay a professer, teaching kids sculpting._


End file.
